La melodía que toca tu alma
by kali9105
Summary: Kaminaga Kouko es una pianista que anhela cumplir su sueño de manera internacional, solo que la gloría no se la llevará sola, tendrá que hacer un dueto con un violinista. AU, SuzuxKouko, pasen a leer por favor.


**¡Hola! ¿como están? Espero que bien, si, sé que debería estar subiendo de mis otras dos historias, pero esta idea me carcomía el alma xD Así que bueno decidí escribirla, espero que les guste :3 Sin mas les dejo con la lectura de este oneshot AU :3**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Akuma no Riddle le pertenece a Yun Kouga, supongo que si fuera mío estaría plagado de historias locas, afortunadamente es de Kouga-sensei.**

* * *

 _¿Cuál es la melodía que toca tu alma? ¿La que le da viejas añoranzas de amor?_

Sus dedos se sentían rígidos, como si no hubiera tocado el piano en años, pero ella sabía que era simple nerviosismo, ese mismo nerviosismo que empezaba a sentir antes de cada presentación, ese que a pesar de sentir cómo su estómago se revolvía, le hacía sentir una emoción.

Y es que esa no sería cualquier presentación, era su entrada a la meca de la música clásica: Viena.

Era un honor tocar en la ciudad de Viena para cualquier músico, sobre todo siendo japonés y ella había sido elegida para tocar ahí.

Kaminaga Kouko, pianista, la _Ice Maiden_ , nombrada así por la prensa local debido a su mirada tan fría como lo era su forma de tocar, tan impecable, tan perfecta como el mismo hielo.

Gracias a su manager y asistente había podido conseguir esa gran oportunidad, ya que no cualquiera podía pararse en uno de los escenarios más importantes del mundo tan fácilmente, a pesar de lo tonto que podía parecer Mizorogi, Kouko agradecía que fuera tan hábil en las negociaciones.

Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era tocar, estiró sus dedos, necesitaba encontrar esa calidez suficiente para poder tocar, sus nervios cada momento eran más fuertes, necesitaba calmarse antes de llegar a al lugar donde se presentaría, había ensayado lo suficiente, no había dormido noches anteriores, con tal de escucharse perfecta.

Estaba segura que casi había logrado la perfección, pero había algo que la perturbaba en demasía y esto era que para llegar a ese lugar tan codiciado como lo era Viena, no se llevaría la gloria sola, si no lo haría con un violinista.

Ella la gran Ice Maiden tendría que tocar con un violinista, sería un dueto.

Cuando Mizorogi se lo comunicó, había pegado el grito en el cielo, por ningún motivo lo haría, pero era introducirla en el mundo internacional de la música, esa presentación la haría alzarse como una de las mejores del planeta o sepultar sus ganas de tocar para siempre.

Así que se tuvo que jugar su orgullo en esa apuesta, pero ella no saldría perdiendo del todo, ella tendría que ganar en algo y esto sería que ella escogería la pieza que tocarían, ella no dejaría que su fracaso fuera por culpa de ella, si el violinista no podía seguirle el paso sería su problema.

Ella se luciría como solo ella sabía hacerlo, con una pieza expresamente hecha para piano, que el violinista sufriera adaptando la pieza a su forma, mientras ella se escuchara bien, poco importaba lo demás, cuando su representante le dio el demo de la música de su acompañante, ella tajantemente rechazó escucharla, alegando que solo tenía tiempo para practicar su parte.

Y así pasaron las semanas y ahora mismo estaba en un auto que se dirigía hacia el auditorio donde sería su presentación, las luces de ciudad adornaban la noche y aunque ella no era muy impresionable, no podía dejar de llamarle la atención, hasta que vio un poster de ella misma en una pared, la toma era de un concierto anterior, ella estaba concentrada en su piano, nunca se había dado cuenta de que habían tomado fotos, en el afiche también estaba el nombre de la persona que la acompañaría, pero no le importaba, ahora solo tenía que concentrarse en calmar sus nervios, comenzó a mover sus dedos, la calidez aun no llegaba, sin querer sus dedos comenzaron a tocar una melodía que siempre hacía que se relajara, tantas veces la había tocado siendo una niña que hasta podía oírla al compás del movimiento de sus dedos.

Sin querer su cerebro la llevó de nuevo a una etapa difícil en su vida: su infancia.

Kouko había sido criada en un orfanato, junto con otros niños con los cuales hacía artesanías que se vendían en ferias de la ciudad para apoyar al orfanato, el problema era que las manos de Kouko no eran aptas para el trabajo, los demás niños se burlaban de ella, Irena, su única maestra siempre trataba de consolarla, pero pocas veces funcionaba, así que la pelinegra siempre lloraba y terminaba por salir corriendo del salón con rumbo desconocido.

En una de sus andanzas por el viejo orfanato había dado con una puerta, la cual al abrirla había dado paso a un salón pequeño, donde solo había un viejo piano infantil, seguramente donado por alguna persona rica que ya no lo quería, en él había unas viejas partituras y además un libro de como aprender a tocar piano.

Sin darse cuenta Kouko había pasado sus tardes ahí tocando hasta ser sorprendida por su sensei, la cual solo había salido para entrar con un violín en mano y comenzar a tocar aquella melodía, que Kaminaga inmediatamente comenzó a seguir con el piano que había vuelto suyo desde hace tiempo, todas las tardes se reunían en silencio, solo para tocar esa pieza, la cual siempre le tranquilizaba, aún ya estando estudiando en el conservatorio, la cual aún la tranquilizaba ya siendo una profesional.

Y es que en su mente había una sola idea: no había violinista que pudiera compaginar con ella a menos que fuera Irena, tantas veces lo había probado, desde la fría Azuma hasta genial pero caótica Takechi, ningún violinista podía ser su compañero, por eso odiaba los duetos y ahora tendría que tocar con uno, el día más importante de su vida.

La calma que había formado se rompió por arte de magia al recordarlo, pero al menos sus dedos tenían la calidez que tanto había buscado, justo cuando sintió que el auto se estaba estacionando, ahora podría ver a su indeseable compañero o compañera de gloria o de desastre.

Secó sus manos en su traje negro que había escogido ese día, a ella no le iban los vestidos, al menos no para sus actuaciones, había preferido un traje adaptado a su figura, así se sentía más a gusto, caminó lentamente por la parte trasera del teatro para pasar hacia los camerinos, sabía que inevitablemente se toparía con su compañero, pero al entrar se extrañó de no verlo, no dijo nada, solo espero a que la llamaran mientras oía como Mizorogi parloteaba quien sabe qué y trataba que los nervios no se apoderaran de ella, ella era la "doncella de hielo", tenía que mantener la calma.

Por fin la hora había llegado, era el momento en el que tenía que subir al escenario, el telón aún estaba echado, vio su piano, el cual había probado un día antes, pero no había visto el atril que correspondía a el violinista, solo debía concentrarse en su piano, se paró cerca del piano y espero a que abrieran el telón, las luces se encendieron y la gente comenzó a aplaudir mientras que ella hacía una reverencia para irse a sentar al banco del piano, cuando lo hizo escuchó el melodioso golpe de unos tacones, fue inevitable alzar la vista para ver a la persona.

Una linda mujer peli azul, con un vestido negro que combinaba con su traje, Kouko no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a la mujer, la cual ondeaba un brazo hacía el público y después daba una reverencia, y caminaba hacia donde estaba su violín, mirando directamente a Kaminaga y regalándole una sonrisa.

La pelinegra solo se quedó mirándola, sentía como si toda ella se hubiese vuelto inmóvil ante su mirada, sus manos eran aún más cálidas que siempre, al igual que su rostro, pero lo más importante, no podía despegar su mirada de la violinista, la cual tomó su instrumento, colocándolo en su barbilla y así la gente comenzara a aplaudir y después hubiera un silencio tremendo.

La mujer miró una vez más a Kouko y al compás de otra sonrisa comenzó a tocar, Kaminaga agradecía que sus manos fueran más rápidas que su cerebro, si no hubiera cometido un error garrafal y ahí hubiera muerto su carrera.

Volteó su mirada al piano, pero aun no podía sacar de su mente la sonrisa de la violinista, ni tampoco el sonido tan puro y alegre que brotaba de su violín, era como si hiciera magia con él, podía sentir cómo su pecho se inflamaba ante la calidez que le daba el sonido y hacía que el suyo sonara en menos relevancia ante el sonido de esa mujer, pero sus manos no querían parar de tocar, se sentía tan bien, por primera vez con su música quería decirle a alguien que estaba ahí, quería que con su música la chica que estaba tocando a unos pasos de ella la pudiera reconocer, quería ofrecerle su música, no importaba que solo fuera su base para tan bella melodía que ejecutaba el violín, solo quería sentir esa calidez que la recorría.

La imagen de Irena como violinista desaparecía de su mente a la vez que formaba la de esa mujer, si alguna vez se había sentido bien con su sensei al tocar, no era nada a comparación de la sensación que ahora mismo sentía, sus manos se movían frenéticas por el piano, se sentía como nunca se había sentido, nunca había disfrutado tanto de su música como lo hacía ahora, al oír cómo su música parecía mezclarse con la de la violinista, Kouko se sabía la pieza de memoria, por lo que no necesitaba ver al piano, así que echó una mirada a la mujer y se impactó con lo que vio.

Un haz de luz se había posado en la chica, las motas de polvo que se colaban en la luz la hacían ver mágica, con sus ojos cerrados y esa sonrisa, disfrutando de su música, disfrutando de aquella melodía que formaban su violín y el piano de Kouko, si la pelinegra pudiera describir la escena, sería la de un ángel de la música bajado a la tierra y ella quería conocer a ese ángel, que la había cautivado con su sonrisa y su música.

¿Cómo había terminado su actuación? No lo sabía, lo único que había sido consciente era de la mano que la había tomado al hacerle reverencia al público, el cual había estallado en locura por todo el teatro, pero poco le había importado al saberse llevada de aquella mano cálida hacia la salida del recinto, quien no paró de jalarla hasta una zona algo apartada, entonces fue cuando entró en razón, ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar por la violinista desconocida?

Tenía ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero cuando vio la sonrisa de la mujer todo intento murió en un sonrojo tenue en su cara.

– Lo siento por haberte sacado así del teatro…yo solo…yo solo quería hablar contigo, ya sabes antes de que la prensa te acapare – dijo con otra sonrisa pero ahora de disculpa.

– ¿Hablar conmigo? Apenas y nos conocemos – dijo y se dio cuenta que había sonado brusca – lo…lo siento, simplemente no sé qué decirte, solo que…lo hiciste muy bien – dijo tratando de que su sonrojo no se expandiera por toda su cara, la chica sonrió un poco más.

– Gracias, tú también lo hiciste muy bien Kouko-chan – dijo la chica tomando una de las manos de Kouko entre las suyas.

– ¿Kouko-chan? – dijo la pelinegra sorprendida, nadie la llamaba así desde que era una niña o quizás si…  
– Romance – Kouko volteó a ver a la chica, ¿acaso ella? No, no era eso, pero sin querer su sonrojo fue más notorio.

– ¿Eh? – la chica jalo su mano para acercarla más a ella, para después envolverla en un semi abrazo.

– "Romance" de Dmitri Shostakovich, la pieza que tocamos, pensé que no lo recordarías – dijo la chica al oído de Kaminaga mientras apretaba el abrazo que tenían, Kouko se encontraba confusa entre los brazos que la rodeaban, era la primera vez que ejecutaba la pieza, ¿Cómo era posible que recordara algo que nunca había hecho antes?, la mujer la soltó y miró su cara de confusión para sonreír nuevamente – ya veo, no lo recuerdas, no importa…aún hay tiempo – dijo de manera misteriosa, mientras una suave nota de dolor cruzaba su bello rostro, cosa que hizo a Kouko que su corazón doliera sin saber por qué.

La chica dio media vuelta para retirarse sin decir más, Kaminaga la tenía que detener, porque sentía que si no lo hacía se arrepentiría demasiado.

– Espera, no entiendo nada, ¿podrías explicarme el porqué de tus palabras? – dijo tomando su brazo para detenerla, la peli azul la miró y Kouko se dio cuenta que había hecho, se sonrojó y la soltó a lo cual la chica sonrió de nuevo.

– Dime Kouko-chan ¿Cuál es la melodía que toca tu alma? – la pelinegra la miró fijamente sin saber qué decir ¿Qué clase de pregunta era aquella?, la mujer la miró por un momento para después pronunciar – ¿La que le da viejas añoranzas de amor? – silencio de nuevo y es que si la pregunta no tenía un sentido para Kouko, ella sabía que tenía que responder, ¿viejas añoranzas de amor? A su mente solo veía los momentos que había pasado con Irena, pero sabía que eso no era amor, miró a la mujer frente suyo, sus ojos lucían expectantes, como si ella esperara una confirmación de algo, pero nada salía de su garganta – No te preocupes…no tienes que responder ahora, cuando tengas una respuesta búscame, ahora tenemos que ir a atender a la prensa – dijo la peli azul para dar media vuelta y caminar, Kouko solo se quedó mirando su espalda.

Sus manos antes cálidas ahora estaban frías, toda la calidez se la había llevado esa mujer, una ráfaga de viento helado cruzó por el lugar, uso sus brazos para cubrirse a sí misma, mientras aún veía a la mujer alejarse y de repente en su mente comenzaron a brotar un sinfín de imágenes.

 _Kouko tomando las manos de la mujer peli azul._

 _Kouko abrazándola._

 _Ambas besándose._

 _Las dos en un paseo de una carreta._

 _Las dos en una noche calurosa desprendiéndose las yukatas._

 _Kouko con un piano, ella con un violín._

 _Las dos en un onsen._

 _Ambas viéndose en un espejo, Kouko viéndose como una anciana y la peli azul viéndose como se veía ahora mismo._

 _La dama peli azul tomando su mano, mientras su rostro juvenil está cubierto de lágrimas, dándole un adiós, con la promesa de volverse a reencontrar._

 _¿Cómo diablos pudo olvidar todo eso?_

Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, miró a la mujer a la distancia alejándose cada vez más de ella, como cuando cerró los ojos aquella vez, con miedo de no volverse a ver nunca más.

– ¡Espera! ¡Suzu! – gritó desesperada, la mencionada paró su caminar, Kouko comenzó a caminar hacia ella, al llegar la abrazó fuertemente por la espalda y le susurró – no te vayas, no te separes de mi nuevamente, sin ti, mi melodía está incompleta, porque la melodía que toca mi alma es el amor que te tuve en aquella vida y que ahora vuelvo a recordar – Suzu sintió las lágrimas rodar por sus ojos, al fin, había recordado todo, al fin todo el camino que ella había tenido que recorrer para volver a tocar aquella melodía con el amor de su vida, había valido la pena.

Suzu sabía que ella tenía toda una vida para volverse a encontrar con Kouko más de mil veces, no importaba su nombre, su rostro, ella siempre reconocería la melodía que tocaba su alma.

* * *

 **Ay, algo malo está pasando conmigo, esto es tan cursi...en fin, espero que les haya gustado, como a mi me gustó escribirlo.**

 **Estaba por ahí sin nada que hacer cuando me topé con una imagen de hace mucho tiempo, era una captura de una página donde hay una curiosidad muy graciosa que dice que el nombre de "Akuma no Riddle" es un juego de palabras que provienen de la pieza de música clásica llamada "Akuma no Toriru" la cual es el conocido "Trino del diablo" de Giuseppe Tartini y una de mis piezas favoritas, ¿se imaginan lo grato que fue darme cuenta de esa coincidencia?, y ya que esa pieza es para violin, me puse a pensar un poco, ¿a quien le quedaría el rol de violinista? no hubo más respuesta que Suzu, entonces se me ocurrió a Kaminaga como una pianista y pegaba y bueno, de ahí salió la historia. ¿Porque se los digo? No sé, solo quería decirlo xD Quería tomar aquella pieza de Tartini como parte de la historia pero no pegaba, así que utilice la pieza de Shostakovich, digo, por si la quieren buscar xD**

 **Esto era un drabble, pero al escribir solo me seguí de largo sin pensar en las palabras, OMG! es la maldición de SuzuxKouko xD, así que quedaron más de 2 mil palabras y pensé en cortarlo, pero pedí la opinión de mis personitas importantes y bueno me dijeron que mejor fuera un oneshot. Sé que debo continuar con mis otros dos fics, pero como dije esta historia la tenía atravesada y pensé que sería más corta, pero muy pronto volveré con las otras dos historias, aunque la colabo que tengo con Inucchi tarde un poquito más xD**

 **Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, solo que espero que les agrade lo que la maldición del SuzuxKouko me hizo hahaha ya saben, dudas, comentarios, jitomatazos, amenazas de muerte, pedidas de matrimonio, lo pueden dejar en los reviews que yo estaré encantada de leerlos :3 Pues nos vemos en los otros fics xD**

 **Que el fandom de Akuma no Riddle en español siga creciendo!**


End file.
